Problem: Find $73^{-1} \pmod{74}$, as a residue modulo 74.  (Give an answer between 0 and 73, inclusive.)
Since $73^2 \equiv (-1)^2 \equiv 1 \pmod{74}$, $73^{-1} \equiv \boxed{73} \pmod{74}$.